Unexpected Changes
by Forbittenlove
Summary: What happens when Edward finally decides he wants to be with Bella forever and bites her, but complications arise that not even Carlisle can explain? How will this affect the Cullen family? and when they get a visit from an old 'friend? please R&R :]
1. Thoughts and Decisions

**Author's note: I just wanted to let all of you know, this is my first fan fiction. I will try not to get OOC with any of these characters, and this _starts_ a month or two after New Moon. (I know it sounds like all the rest of the stories, but I haven't read one like mine yet) Thoughts heard by Edward in **_italics_

**I'll try to post a few short lines of song lyrics that I think fit the chapters. If you have any suggestions, I'd like to hear them.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Twilight, I wish I did, but it belongs to Mrs. Meyer, and I cannot take credit for it. All I can take credit for are my ideas.**

"_You were my strength when I was weak  
You were my voice when I couldn't speak  
You were my eyes when I couldn't see  
You saw the best there was in me  
Lifted me up when I couldn't reach  
You gave me faith 'coz you believed  
I'm everything I am  
Because you loved me**"**_

**Because You Loved Me – Celine Dion **

Edward's POV

I thought bitterly about the conversation we had just had. Bella once again begged me to change her, and for some reason this time I was thinking about it. I sighed lightly and laid my head gently on her hair as she slept lovingly in my arms.

"Edward, please, I love you…" She mumbled in her sleep, and I held in my breath. Even in her dreams she had no desire _not_ to be a vampire. I couldn't make this decision now, so I decided to skim the thoughts of the others in this house to take my mind off of things.

That thought was short-lived. They had all heard my argument with Bella earlier, no doubt, and that was on all of their minds.

_He should just change her already, we all know it's what they both want, and I'll have my own shopping buddy Barbie doll for the rest of FOREVER. I hope you heard that Edward._ Alice thought.

_I don't know why, but ever since I met Bella I've found that she is the only human that does not tempt me, maybe she did towards the beginning, but I've gotten better. Maybe I'll hug her tomorrow even; I bet she feels like I dislike her… I hope Edward didn't just hear that…_ I chuckled softly at Jasper's thoughts, then I heard him from down the hall say "Well, I was hoping you didn't hear that, but I guess my hopes are short-lived my brother."

_Hmm. Maybe if I lent Bella one of my 'alone time with Emmett' outfits Edward would be lusting after her enough to change her? I DO want her as a sister, I like her very much more than I thought I would…_ Only Rosalie would think that if Bella could make me lust after her enough I'd cave in.

_Edward, I hope you can hear me, I want my little sister soon or else I'll have to kick your butt… or I could throw your Volvo—WOW. Rose looks hott, I wonder how long it'll take to get her--_ Uck. I pulled my mind out of Emmett's thoughts before his head went totally in the gutter.

_I wonder why Bella won't let me change her… it would be quicker since that boy is so darn stubborn._ Those were Carlisle's thoughts of course.

_Edward Anthony Masen Cullen, I know you can hear me and I want my daughter soon. _ Wow, Esme must like Bella a lot more than I thought she did; which is definitely saying something.

I decided since Bella would not wake for a while that I'd browse through Jasper's thoughts… They were by far the most intellectual (other than Carlisle, who had long ago learned to block his mind).

I snickered at what I heard and I knew that Jasper was too preoccupied to be thinking logically. _Eww; I can't tell those two to get a room, they are in one, maybe I should tell them to get a separate state so I don't have to feel all that lust; but maybe… Alice darling—_

I sighed heavily and turned back to my dear Bella. It was undeniable; I wanted her so badly it hurt. Yet how could I tear her away from a life that I knew she loved? She then mumbled, "Edward, you and your family are the most important things in my life… most important." Then she rolled over in my arms. I smiled a little to myself, even in her sleep she always had the answers.

"Alice." I called lightly, and I could tell she was already right outside my door. _Sorry Jasper, I'm stealing her for a little chat._ I thought as she glided in. Her face was beaming and I could tell she already knew. I looked at her for a fraction of a second and said "Vision." It was not a question.

She shook her head and smiled. "This is going to be so fun!" she said in her 'soprano voice' as Bella called it.

I shot her a look and said, "And how are the next few days going to be _fun_?" I spat at her.

"You'll see, and I know you'll love it." She said and then glided through the door and back to Jasper, no doubt.

I stared down at my angel who had come to me from the havens and I knew I would soon damn her for eternity.


	2. Fun with the Cullens

**A/N: Yes, I know the last chapter was short but I'm going to try to type longer chapters.**

**Would you guys rather have longer chapters or more updates? Tell me in reviews?**

**I do promise that it will not just be the same old transformed, married, kids thing. It's not those well, maybe _partially_, but its not the MAIN thing**

"_Some people  
It's a pity  
They go all their lives and never know   
How to love or to let love go  
But it's alright now  
We'll make it through this somehow  
And we'll paint the perfect picture   
All the colors of this world will run together**"**_

**Rob Thomas – Streetcorner Symphony **

Bella's POV

"Alice, I don't wanna be a Barbie today." I whined at her.

"But Bella, _you_ came _here_." She said with a wry grin.

"You know what Edward's up to, I know you do so you should just tell me. I _know_ you had a vision about this." I snapped right back.

"Yes, I did, but it's not my place to spoil all of Edward's fun, now is it?"

I simply sat there and sulked. Alice laughed at the pitiful look on my face, but she did not cave in. She simply yanked my head down into the sink and started washing my hair. She pulled and shampooed for what felt like forever then she slowly dried my hair with the dryer… I wonder why, it's not like Alice to be slow at doing _anything_…

Rosalie's POV

Edward must have a stick up his ass today or _something_. First, he takes me from my pleasant time with Emmett then he takes me 'shopping' yet we are heading _away_ from the mall.

Edward growled. He had obviously heard my thoughts.

"Well Edward, maybe I wouldn't think you had a stick up your rear if you told me what exactly you are planning?" I asked, half angry, half actually very interested.

"I need help…" He admitted.

"Wow, the famous Edward, who can do no wrong needs help?" I snarled back at him. Okay, so I was pissed about the lost time with Emmett.

"Yes, Rosalie, I do," He said as he turned to me, his eyes nothing but sincere. "I would ask Alice, but she has to distract Bella for me."

"I think I know what you want me to shop for with you." I said, the anger vanishing from my voice.

"You should by now." He said serenely as he closed his door and waited for me before we trudged at human pace to the store that would forever change my family's lives.

Alice's POV

"Bella hold _still_." I said as I applied her eyeliner with perfect precision. Tonight had to be perfect.

I finished with her makeup shortly after pulling the hot curlers out of her glorious hair. It looked even better than normal. At least if Bella asked why I dried her hair slow I could say it gave it more shine… Where is Edward? Well, the longer it takes the more perfect it will be… and Rose is with him, she would never let him get one that was bad or ugly.

"Alice, why are you just standing there?" Bella said, perplexed and somewhat anxious.

"Just thinking about what dress I'm going to put you in tonight, honey." I replied swiftly, it was true also. I was torn between two.

The first was one I had bought for her back on our first shopping trip, it was a cherry-red color with a plunging neckline, it would go between her breasts and end directly under them. It would hug her figure nicely. Then it flowed outwards slightly when it passed her hips down to right past her knees. It was a nice dress, but I was not sure it was right for such an important occasion.

The second was sleek and a dark blue-ish color. It was the color that Edward was always complimenting her on and I personally thought it might do better. It had thin spaghetti straps and it dipped only slightly, still giving her slight cleavage. It was pencil-straight and hugged her slight curves. About halfway up her calf it opened slightly and opened to more flowing layers of silk.

I smiled to myself. I'm going with the second one. I then began to set Bella's hair just right. I had to make this perfect…

Jasper's POV

Emmett and I have to wait in Edward's bedroom with two tuxes for him to choose from when he got back. I didn't see the difference, they were both black, which was Bella's favorite color on him, what did it matter?

I decided to play a game with Emmett while we waited.

"You up for a game of dare Emmett?" I said, slyly.

"Isn't it called 'truth'?" He asked, giving me a quizzical look.

"If you plan on being a chicken and playing it that way it is." I could see the smile playing on his lips. He was totally in. This is going to be fun…

"Ok, but I get to go first!" He exclaimed. I could feel the excitement coming off him in heavy waves, desperately trying to knock me over from their impact. Typical Emmett. I simply nodded my head in agreement so he knew I had heard him. "I dare you to go ask Alice for a makeover!"

My jaw dropped. "Emmett! You can't be _serious_!" I said, bewildered.

"I'm as serious as hell is hot my brother." He said, trying not to let the giggles escape from his lips, which were firmly pressed together.

"Fine!" I said, and I ran to Alice's and my room.

"Jasper…?" Alice asked as I walked in, "Bella is acting just fine… I don't need force.." she trailed off as Bella's eyes got as round as golf balls. I almost giggled despite myself.

"Alice, I want a makeover." I said as calmly as I could manage. She cracked a grin and dragged me over to her makeup table… oh dear lord I'm going to kill Emmett.


	3. Dares, visions and Drag clubs?

**Author's Note: So… I couldn't just leave Emmett _hanging_ we have to see the makeover Jasper is going to get from Alice, (also in this chapter: Jasper's revenge, Rosalie's help, Edward's secret, Emmett's dare, Alice's fun, And more that is too revealing to share right now o;) **

**Disclaimer: I do not own the books. Simply my ideas. **

**So… I couldn't find a song, so I set my trusty iPOD to shuffle, and here's the song for this chapter. :3 **

**_"_**_If I could fall  
Into the sky  
Do you think time  
Would pass me by  
'Cause you know I'd walk  
A thousand miles  
If I could  
Just see you  
Tonight**" **_

**A Thousand Miles – Vanessa Carlton **

Bella's POV 

My eyes widened in shock as I saw what Jasper was doing. Well, I don't care what his motives; this is something I _have_ to see. So I walked, more like tripped, my way into the bathroom where Alice already had Jasper's head in the sink as she rubbed some 'manly' shampoo into his thick, blonde hair (She can't get rid of _all_ his dignity right? Totally wrong.)

By the time Alice had finished with him I was rolling on he floor, and if it wasn't for Esme's impeccable cleaning abilities, I knew I would have dirt and dust all over me. Jasper looked so funny, but I had to admit, if it was Edward I'd be _totally_ turned on.

His hair was in an array of spikes, it kind of reminded me of a shorter blonder version of Alice's jet black pixie-like hair. He had eye liner on his face and light green eye shadow. Alice had applied some foundation and powder over his already flawless skin (vampire, duh he has perfect skin) and my personal favorite, the tube of extra-shine lip gloss that Alice applied liberally to his lips.

She then dragged him off to get an outfit. She picked out some jeans that seemed so tight that they made me wonder why he had them in the first place. Then she grabbed him a collared polo and waited for him to change.

I was rolling on the floor again with hysterics as I saw him emerge. The look on his face was priceless and I would never forget to tell Edward about it… maybe I can use that as leverage later on… hmm.

Then Alice seemed to notice me and she scowled her disapproval. "BELLA!" she shouted, "I _just_ finished your makeover and now I have to _redo_ your hair, thank god we hadn't changed you into your dress yet!"

Jasper took it upon himself to scurry out of the room as Alice's attention shifted to me. God, he was a lucky vampire to get out of her clutches when she was on a make over high.

Edward's POV 

I looked down at the items, and had no idea how to choose, the prices ranged so dramatically! A couple of time I would pick one up, hopeful that Rose would approve, but I knew that was in vein. She and I both clearly knew why I brought her here.

Then I saw it! It was the perfect thing, for my perfect angel. I saw Rosalie's mouth drop open and I knew she approved of my choice.

Emmett's POV 

When Jasper came back into Edward's room I boomed with laughter as he scowled at me. Oh lord, I'm glad hell is hot, because this is a lot better than I thought it was; hell must be ten times worse than the hottest desert out there.

"Now it's your turn." He said, forebodingly and I knew I would not get off easily.

I just grunted so he knew I was listening. To add to his dramatic effect, he grabbed the remote from my hand and turned off the baseball game I was watching "hey--"

He cut off my protests as he began to tell me my dare, "Emmett, I dare you to go to yours and Rosalie's room, and find her highest pair of stilettos and one of her most revealing outfits, you will then take me Alice and Bella to the supermarket where you will shout to any passing male 'I need a ride to the drag club!' you understand me?"

My mouth just hung wide open, this was much worse than what I had told him. He could feel my shock and disbelief and he simply said, "I'm as sure that I want you to do this dare as I am sure that hell is hot. Meet you downstairs in 15 minutes; I have to get the girls ready."

I was _extremely_ pissed to say the least. But I couldn't turn down a dare. That's just not my style. So I reluctantly walked to mine and Rosalie's room. God, why did she have so many stilettos? I couldn't really complain about the revealing outfits, I _liked_ those, I liked those a LOT. Here goes nothing.

Alice's POV 

" Alice? Bella?" Came Jasper's voice from our doorway. I was just finished fixing Bella's hair and I hadn't put her dress on because of the vision I just had of Emmet in one of Rosalie's 'alone time with Emmett' outfits and 5 inch stilettos in the supermarket. This was going to be great.

"We going to the supermarket?" I asked, bouncing up and down in excitement.

"Aw man, you had a vision before I was able to tell you!" Jasper pouted.

"Well, I didn't hear anything; I bet you're going to make him say something to make it even more funny." I said, trying to comfort him and suppress my urge to giggle at the same time.

"Oh! I wanna go!" Shouted Bella from the bathroom, I had naturally told her everything from my vision, and she wanted to see this in person even more than I did.

So we were off, headed to the supermarket, with Emmett wearing a mini skirt that had rhinestones all over it and a halter top that went up way past his abs and down way past where Rosalie's boobs would be. His stilettos were, as Alice said before, 5 inches tall and I added some lip gloss to add to the effect.

Rosalie's POV 

Edward finally got the best one, I hadn't even noticed it before, but it was marvelous. I knew Bella would love it.

It was, of course, a ring, and it was fabulous. It was white-gold with little ivy vines twisting up the ring until it got to the middle, in the middle were three larger ivy leaves that lead to a 3 karat diamond. Up the vines were tiny opals until you got nearer to the top where the opals turned to topaz stones, and I knew we would never find anything she could ever like more. **(A/N: no picture, I made this ring up, but if you happen to see anything similar to this, let me know I'd like a picture for my profile)**

Edward was thrilled with my obvious delight.

"We'll take this one." He said to the man at the counter.

"Alright that'll be--" the man said, but my mind had already wandered off. I was getting that 'Emmett-is-doing-something-extremely-stupid-that-I-would-not-approve-of' feeling. _Great_.

"Alright, and I'd like to have 'forever' carved into the ring, I can pay you double if you can have it ready in the next 15 minutes, but I want it in my script, it'll mean more to her, if that is at all possible." Edward was saying to the clerk.

"Of course sir, I'll get to it right away," said the man.

Fifteen minutes later we were on our way back to Forks. I was bubbling over with excitement, and Edward seemed content to just stare at the black velvet box that he would soon give to Bella.

When we got home, we found it empty other than Esme. "Edward, where are they?" I whined, I wanted to get back to Emmett as soon as possible.

Edward didn't answer me, instead he boomed with laughter and turned his Volvo around in the driveway, he hit 100 before we were out on the street. Something was up.

When we reached the grocery store, I could see Alice's car, so I knew that they were inside. What the hell were they doing in there? When we got inside I could not believe my eyes. I was furious.

It was the strangest thing I had ever seen. Emmett was in one of _my_ outfits in _my_ favorite pair of stilettos asking _men_ if they knew where the drag club was. Alice and Bella were laughing hysterically, holding onto each other for support and Jasper was standing in the shadows, perched against one of the isles, trying to suppress his laughs. Jasper looked funny too, he was wearing _very_ tight pants, his hair was nicer than usual and he was wearing… makeup?

"Emmett Cullen, what the _hell_ are you doing in my clothes--" I said, starting my rant but Edward interrupted me, trying to get his two-cents in somehow.

"Since when were Carlisle and I the only straight males left in this family?" He said, letting a few giggles out here and there.

Suddenly Alice went rigid and her eyes glazed over. If she could have been sobbing, she would have been, even before the vision was over. Jasper grasped her in his arms and she looked at all of us with pleading eyes. "We need to get back home." She said.

Edward had obviously seen her vision through her thoughts and he would not budge, he just stood his ground and let the growls rip from his chest. People were staring now, and I was getting frantic. Bella came to the rescue as she put her hand on his arm to sooth him. He calmed down and slid his arm around Bella's waist dragging her to the car.

We were going even faster than we had to get to the supermarket. Edward was going 120 before we left the parking lot and pushed his car to 150 before we were home.

When we were inside Edward looked at Bella with sad eyes, "Bella I--" he started.

**A/N: Ohhh. Cliffy for you, it's not a huge one but it's still a cliff hanger. What was Alice's vision, and when is Edward going to give Bella that amazing ring? Well, hopefully I can update tomorrow, which is Saturday so I might update twice. You never know evil grin **


	4. Surprising actions and ice cold hearts

**Author's Note: Wow! Thanks everyone, I never thought my story would be all that popular, especially since it hasn't even gotten good yet! I'm already over 20 reviews (if that's not good, please don't burst my bubble) I promise the first conflict will start in this chapter ;o **

**Disclaimer: I didn't write the book and I have no rights to the characters, only the thoughts I use to make them in this story. Well, a few characters are mine, but you get to find out about them later on. **

**MOST of this chapter is in Edward's POV since this chapter is less about his family and more about Edward and Bella. The end will be in her POV. **

**_"_**_When I see your smile  
Tears run down my face I can't replace  
And now that I'm strong I have figured out  
How this world turns cold and it breaks through my soul  
And I know I'll find deep inside me I can be the one_

I will never let you fall  
I'll stand up with you forever  
I'll be there for you through it all  
Even if saving you sends me to heaven**" **

****

**My Guardian Angel – The Red Jumpsuit Apparatus **

_Overview of end of last chapter (Rose's POV): _

**Edward had obviously seen her vision through her thoughts and he would not budge, he just stood his ground and let the growls rip from his chest. People were staring now, and I was getting frantic. Bella came to the rescue as she put her hand on his arm to sooth him. He calmed down and slid his arm around Bella's waist dragging her to the car. **

**We were going even faster than we had to get to the supermarket. Edward was going 120 before we left the parking lot and pushed his car to 150 before we were home. **

**When we were inside Edward looked at Bella with sad eyes, "Bella I--" he started. **

Edward's POV 

Damn! What's with the odds always stacked against us? Is god trying to make us stronger or tell us that our love will never be? Will I be able to do everything in my power to stop this?

Out of my three questions I only had the answer to one of them: Yes, I would be able to protect her to the best of my ability, and I knew my family would stand by me. As I realized this I realized that I would have to tell my sweet angel about what was in store for her.

"Bella I--" I started, as I took a very long, unnecessary breath, and spotted Carlisle and Esme slip quietly into the room.

"Bella," I started again, I had to keep my voice confident, I could not let her see my worry or anguish. " Alice had a vision…"

"Well I know that, I want to know what it was, and I know it was about me." She said, she too was trying to sound confident for my family's, and my, sakes and I knew I was the only one who caught the falsehood in her tone.

"She… she saw Victoria first, coming to our… to our wedding," her eyes bulged and I knew I would have to look away to continue, "She grabbed you as you were walking down the isle and we could not reach her in time. Then Alice's vision changed and she saw the Volturi arrive in time to save you from Victoria, but not before she had bitten you. Se saw the Volturi keep you in their cage of a city," I growled at this as I took a quick breath and said the last line very fast, but fast enough for Bella to hear, " Alice did not see you coming back."

The room was in utter silence after I had finished my speech; all of the expressions help anger, horror, resentment, shock, and other emotions that I would rather not delve into any farther.

_I will tear them all to pieces if they even touch my little sister _(Emmett, who else?)

_Ask her already, she already knows there'll be a wedding, so stun her with the ring dumbo._ Said both Alice and Rosalie together, I was shocked, they must care a lot if they can speak the same thing in their minds at the exact same time.

"Bella," I said turning to her, seeing a small tear run down her cheek, "Bella, I will never let them hurt you, and I know that I could never live without you, and I cannot wait any longer because you are my angel from heaven, the sun peaking over the horizon of the darkest night, you are my soul mate and I could never love anyone more than you, Isabella Marie Swan, would you do me the honor of marrying me?"

Her eyes brimmed with tears as she looked at me, then she flung herself at me, "Yes Edward! Yes!" she said, then she broke down in sobs and I cradled her to my chest until they subsided.

I gently slipped the ring onto her finger and she just sat there and admired it until Alice came gliding over to her and pulled her into a bone-breaking hug " Alice – can't – breathe!" Bella managed to gasp. Alice chuckled and put her gently back down on the floor and they admired my choice together for a while.

Suddenly it seemed that something had dawned on Bella. "But Edward, we can't get married," Those words seemed to tear my dead heart into thousands of pieces, seeing the grief on my face she continued, "Edward, I cannot put your family in that kind of danger, if it is to protect the family I love most, I can give up my dream."

I started at her, then I realized what she was saying and I cradled her into my chest, "Bella, do not think of that for one second, I would never let you give up your dream, I'll have to give up mine – well it's not a 'dream' per say, but you get my drift – we will have to change you, before our marriage and then Alice's vision cannot come true."

Her shock was evident – in fact it was written all over her face, but she was not scared – this confused me, but Bella was truly an astounding creature (no matter what kind of creature). Carlisle came over to me and put one of his large, comforting hands on my shoulder and said, lightly "Lets go ahead and do this, so there is no time for second-guessing."

Slowly I trudged up to my - no _our_ – room, I steadied Bella in my strong arms as she walked up the stairs; she was not going to fall… ever again. This thought made my dead heart ache, but the thought of living forever with her made it flutter; what a confused wreck my heart tends to be.

We laid Bella gently on the king-sized bed that we had purchased for her and I leaned down to kiss her with limits for the very last time.

"I love you." I whispered gently to her as I carefully moved my lips down to her neck. I felt her pulse quicken and knew this would be the last time, I broke the skin fast, not wanting Bella to be in any more pain then necessary, and soon I had bitten both of her wrists too, three main arteries rather than one meant less pain for my angel…

Bella's POV

"I love you."

Those were the last words I heard before I felt the venom enter my veins. I closed my eyes tight, waiting for the fire, but the fire did not come. I cracked my eyes open slightly to see Edward staring at me, Carlisle looking over his shoulder with Esme, Emmett (still in his drag club outfit), Alice and Rose right behind him, Jasper was still in the corner of the room, and I realized that I was still bleeding slightly. I suddenly felt bad, but I had to ask Edward something.

"Edward?" I croaked and they all stared at me in surprise.

"What is it, love?" He asked; worry lining every part of his face.

"Edward, you told me this would be painful." I said as I looked up at him, a small grin playing across my lips.

"Bella, are you saying you feel no fire?" Edward and Carlisle asked at the same time.

"No, I don't feel any fire, I do not feel any pain, the only thing is feel is a slight prickling as if my neck and arms have fallen asleep, and it's almost completely through my body already." I said as calmly as possible.

All of the Cullens had the same shocked expression and I thought I knew exactly what they were thinking; _'what the hell?' _

Suddenly I felt the pain, but it was not the pain that I was expecting. The prickling was all throughout my body now, and suddenly it intensified and suddenly it was just gone. Then I felt it, running through my veins.

I screamed for the first time in my transformation, and I could not open my eyes, this frightened me. "Edward!" I managed to screech, the whole family was by my side immediately.

"What is it Bella dear?"

"Edward! The ice, stop the _ice_!"

They all stopped and looked at me in horror. We all knew something was _extremely_ wrong.

**A/N: ohhh; another cliffy. Sorry guys, a new one will be up tomorrow and it should explain, sorry this one was so short, but there would be no dramatic effect if I finished the rest of it now. Please forgive me. **

**To all of my reviewers: Thank you SO much, I'm sorry to say that the laziness has consumed me and I would rather not go into individual thank you's, but I really do appreciate it so much! **

**(Edward wants you to review so he can figure out what's wrong with Bella; I'm not updating until I get to 30 comments; I must be getting greedy, I'm actually holding my cliffhanger over your heads gasps that is SO unlike me… whatever.)**


	5. a revealing dream and a shocking destiny

**Author's Note: I loved all of the comments, thanks guys, sorry about the cliffhangers, but I have to keep you reading my story somehow don't I? **

**So this chapter will explain everything. (I was watching TV last night and I found a song that fit this chapter SO well it's not even funny. YAY!) **

**Disclaimer: nope, I don't own that hunk of a vampire. Wish I did. **

_**"**Let's go back  
Back to the beginning  
Back to when the earth, the sun, the stars all aligned**" **_

**Come Clean – Hillary Duff **

_**(It surprised me, I actually liked a Hillary Duff song, but it's the Laguna theme song too, so I might be a little bias for the better song-wise) **_

_Recap from Last Chapter (Bella's POV): _

**I screamed for the first time in my transformation, and I could not open my eyes, this frightened me. "Edward!" I managed to screech, the whole family was by my side immediately. **

**"What is it Bella dear?" **

**"Edward! The ice, stop the _ice_!" **

**They all stopped and looked at me in horror. We all knew something was _extremely_ wrong. **

Bella's POV: 

I could only watch their faces which were horror stricken as I fell into the darkness. As gently as if my hand was water slipping out from his fingertips, my hand fell limp out of Edward's grasp, my head rolled over to one side and my eyelids drooped.

(START DREAM)

_"Isabella…" said a voice that I recognized, yet didn't recognize at the same time. It was not one of the Cullens, which frightened me. _

_"Isabella!" It called, more urgent this time. _

_I started to run towards the voice, at an inhuman pace. My speed was that of a vampire, maybe even faster than the Cullens, but I could not think of them now, now I have to think about getting to that man's voice. Suddenly I reached him, my feet were on… clouds? _

_The man shone with the brightness of thousands of stars, and he had authority etched in every part of his being. "Isabella." He said again as his face cracked into a large grin. _

_I didn't even know this man, but I felt that I had met him before and that he held power far greater than mine. I went into a graceful bow and he must have seen the evident shock on my face from the fact that I was 'graceful'. His laughter boomed through my ears, and it was loud, but for some reason it was not unbearable, it was as if when he laughed he could make the ground shake, every note was coated with unlimited power. _

_"Isabella, there is not much time, and the Cullen family is worried about you; yes even Jasper and Rosalie, they all love you so very much. I need to tell you the basics of what is happening, I trust Carlisle can tell you the rest." He said, as he went to take a breath my surroundings suddenly clicked and I looked into the eyes of the most powerful being anyone would ever see… _

_"Are you… are you God? Am I in… heaven?" I asked my voice cracking. _

_"Yes to both counts Isabella, but we must hurry, we will have time for questions in the end. Your earth-bound job is that of the protector: the keeper of the balance. For years werewolves and vampires have been mortal enemies, slowly the vampires have been spreading throughout the lands and taking many lives, this is the balance of nature, I can admit, but some like your dear Victoria are purely set out on revenge, and many like your friends the werewolves believe that all of the vampires are like this. The werewolves are planning on taking out every single vampire on this planet, and without you they will prevail. You are the only hope for this world, werewolves will take the place of vampires in ruling and the humans will suffer for eternity, you are our last hope." _

_"But… why me?" I asked after a few minutes of my own stunned silence. _

_"Isabella," he started, smiling warmly, "You are an angel, we sent you down to earth with the purpose of stopping this, and now you may protect the Cullens at any cost, they are the most important, their family along with the clan up in Alaska, they are the pure vampires of the Earth, and protecting them is the pivotal point in your mission." _

_I absorbed all of this information, then something that Edward always reminded me of came to my mind, "But vampires believe that their souls are gone, and that they will never be admitted to the gates in heaven." _

_"Dear Isabella, they walked onto the Earth in my grace, and they stay in my grace until they have done something otherwise. Carlisle, for instance, will always be admitted into the gates of heaven because he has the purest heart of just about anyone else who walks on the Earth. All of the Cullens in fact will walk through my gates when their eternity comes to a close and I will be waiting with open arms for them. I have never seen a family more remarkable or pure in all the years and they deserve to be here much more than most." _

_With that my heart lifted, but I could feel the ice coming back. "Isabella, it is time for you to return, remember this dream, and even if it is hard to believe at first, you will learn to accept it with time and patience. Goodbye my Gabriel." _

_He gently leaned in and kissed me on the cheek. Gabriel… does that mean I truly am an angel? _

_Then everything went black and the ice erupted through my veins once more, attacking my heart with a vengeance. _

(END DREAM)

I opened my eyes as I looked at my skin tone changing, it was turning milky marble, like the Cullen's perfect skin, but there was a tint of blue to it, I saw a strand of my hair out of the corner of my eye and I saw it change to a silky mahogany with a red glow, I could feel my lips begin to fill and I could feel a strain from the shirt and pants, I was also getting some of the curves I had wanted. I was happy, and then I looked up into the eyes of my angel, Edward. Angel… that sounds so familiar.

_I'm shedding  
Shedding every color  
Trying to find a pigment of truth  
Beneath my skin _

I finally sat up and all of the Cullens gasped in unison. I jumped up to look in the mirror. My hair was, as I said before, a deep mahogany that shined red in the light, my skin was milky and smooth, but it still had that tint of blue that none of the others had, which made me uneasy. I looked at my eyes, then rubbed them to look again. My eyes were a deep purple, they were the most beautiful color I had ever seen but vampire's eyes were red, gold or black in a variety of shades… at all times. My lips were a cherry red, and they set off the blue in my skin and the violet in my eyes nicely. I was almost as beautiful as Rosalie, and I had a figure almost identical to hers.

_'Cause perfect didn't feel so perfect  
Trying to fit a square into a circle  
Was no life  
I defy _

"Edward," I called from the bathroom, in a voice that was like the wind itself intertwined with silk. Was this really my voice? I decided to continue, "Edward, can you ask Alice to find me some clothes that will fit me now?"

I wrapped myself with a towel over my too-small clothes and walked over to the others as we waited for Alice and Edward to return. I sighed and stared at the CD player as I sat on the bed. The CD I wanted to play was on the bed stand near me and as I went to pick the CD up, my hand only inches away from it, it started to float in mid-air.

The other Cullens, who were in their own little worlds, were not looking until they heard my gasp. Their heads all snapped towards me and they watched with amazement as I started to move the CD towards the player, which I had already opened and turned on with my mind. When the CD was about half-way through the room Edward and Alice came in the door and their mouths hung wide open. I could see the shock etched on Edward's face and I giggled; am I actually making that amazing sound?

Edward seemed to be thinking the same thing, for he studies every inch of me slowly, trying to find any imperfection. He rested on my eyes and looked questioningly at Carlisle.

Carlisle shrugged and they were quiet for a moment, a silent conversation was going on, but I didn't care much, I set the CD in the player and made the music start as I got up to get my clothes from Alice. I was soon squeezed into hugs from my family that would have surely killed me had I been human, and wished my congratulations as they headed out the door to give Edward and me our privacy.

I quickly kissed Edward on the cheek, but he turned my head and we delved into the most passionate and boundary-free kiss that we had ever had. My dead heart fluttered and all too soon I ended our kiss.

"Edward, I'd like to go take a shower. _Then_ I'll take advantage of you." I could see the lust in his eyes from what I had said, and decided I would tease him by going to get a shower before he could respond.

As I was easing off my old clothes I started the shower and the heat steamed the room, leaving the mirror fogged up. I ran the immensely hot shower over my aching muscles and grabbed my strawberry shampoo that Alice had bought for me. (Some habits will die hard)

I got out of the shower and towel dried my hair. The fog slowly dissipated from the mirror as I pulled on my new bra and underwear that Alice had given me. I pulled on my low-ride jeans and looked at myself in the mirror. I gave a loud shriek and sank to the floor with my head in my hands, sobbing. Edward was the first in the room, soon followed by all the others, everyone oblivious to the fact that I had not shirt on.

I gave them all one horrified look, and then ran outside; I needed some time to think. It was pouring in Forks and I lifted up my head and stretched out my arms, welcoming the cool moisture to hit my newly beautiful face.

_Let the rain fall down  
And wake my dreams  
Let it wash away  
My sanity  
'Cause I wanna feel the thunder  
I wanna scream  
Let the rain fall down  
I'm coming clean, I'm coming clean _

I don't know how long I stood there until I felt Edward's hard, cold arms slither around my stomach, it was a good thing he was facing me from the front, I don't know how I was going to explain to him what I had seen on my back.

Edward looked at me, perplexed for a moment, and then said, "Bella, you're still as warm as always." I didn't answer as I just snuggled into his arms as he walked me back to the house. I opened the door for him with my mind and he smiled my favorite crooked smile down at me.

The rest of the family was in the living room, giving me worried looks and then I realized I wasn't wearing a shirt, "Alice," I hissed, my eyes pleading as I tried to cover myself up, she realized what I meant and was back in a flash with a tanktop in her hands. I put it on gratefully, carefully covering the grotesque thing covering my back.

Carlisle came up to me first and said, "Bella, what was wrong earlier? I need to know everything so we can figure out why you felt no fire, you felt ice instead."

I looked up at him anxiously and Edward squeezed my hand, telling me that he was there for me.

I slowly lifted my shirt off of my back so they could see what was spread aacross there and all of them looked at me in horror.

Finally Rosalie said, "That was not there when you were a human." It was not a question, but I shook my head to acknowledge that I knew as well as she that something was utterly wrong.

Carlisle studied the thing I did not want to see on my back, and he carefully traced around it with his finger. "odd…" was all he mumbled once in a while as he studied, then he scurried back up to his office to research this.

Before he could leave, Alice came to inspect it. As soon as she touched it, her eyes glazed over and they flashed bright blue, I had never seen Alice have a vision to the point where her eyes were anything but black.

"Bella," she said frantically as she sat down on the couch. "I think you should tell us every detail of the dream you had when you were transforming, because when touching this I just saw your past, the present and part of the future."

_'Cause different  
Doesn't feel so different  
And going out is better  
Then always staying in  
Feel the wind _

The family looked shocked and they all sat down as they gathered around me to hear my story. I saw Carlisle's shocked face, then the understanding flooded in and I could see the hope in all of their eyes as I told them that they would all be admitted into heaven, but the feelings changed as they heard about Victoria and the werewolves, and they all growled menacingly as someone knocked at the door. Edward stopped tracing the tattoo of the woman with wings of an angel, eyes purple, skin milky blue with her hair whipping around her and the sword of repentance in her hand with flames coming out if it; I could not see why he was not disgusted by it, but my attention snapped in the direction of the door as I smelt a scent that did not belong to the family that belonged here. I felt a snarl rip from my chest but no one else seemed to notice as we all crowded around the door and I opened it with my power – seeing someone none of us were expecting to see.

**A/N: so… still a cliffhanger, sorry everyone, I seem to be getting a little attached to those lately. **

**But now you know what Bella is and if It didn't make sense before I'll recap it here. **

**Bella is one of God's angels, but not just any one of god's angels, she is his reincarnation of _Gabriel_ (if you're not religious you might not see the significance) Her job is to protect the 'vegetarian' vampires from the werewolves and other vampires out for revenge on them for being different, she has to protect the balance of the mythical creatures of the world, and the outcome of her duty lies at the point of a knife. **

**The next chapter will be out tomorrow. I have to go to my grandparent's house tonight and I have church tomorrow, but I'll try to get it up before 4 EST. **

**(the song lyrics are out of order in this chapter, I put them in where I thought they fit pretty well)**


	6. Author's Note sorry everyone!

**Author's Note**

_Yeah, I know we all hate these and whatnot, but I need a Beta tester, and I've had an offer, but I'm not sure if she'd want to do what I'm looking for:_

I need someone who loves to write and is not afraid to tell me what I'm writing totally sucks and that it doesn't flow right. Because that tends to happen alot, and now that it's at fighting scenes (yes, the next chapter is written and yes there is a fight) that I'm no good at writing I think I need a second opinion. I also stink at grammer. So if anyone is interested leave me a review. I'll post the next chapter tomorrow or later today. :)

**_-forbittenlove_**


	7. Tainted hearts and Tattooed Powers

**A/N: you guys are AMAZING. Thanks for all the reviews, especially -BeeVee-THEEAmazing, that was the best review I've ever gotten, it made me feel all warm and fuzzy inside. **

**Just to give you guys some heads-up information: God + Jesus + the holy spirit is the holy trinity. It ties itself with Bella's powers. And three of the symbols for Gabriel are: the lily, the trumpet and the shield. Just for future reference.**

"_Taking my sin, my cross, my shame_

_Rising up again I bless Your name_

_You are my all in all_

_When I fall down You pick me up_

_When I am dry You fill my cup_

_You are my all in all **"**_

**You are my All in All – Girls of Grace**

_Last Chapter Recap (Bella's POV)_

**The family looked shocked and they all sat down as they gathered around me to hear my story. I saw Carlisle's shocked face, then the understanding flooded in and I could see the hope in all of their eyes as I told them that they would all be admitted into heaven, but the feelings changed as they heard about Victoria and the werewolves, and they all growled menacingly as someone knocked at the door. Edward stopped tracing the tattoo of the woman with wings of an angel, eyes purple, skin milky blue with her hair whipping around her and the sword of repentance in her hand with flames coming out if it; I could not see why he was not disgusted by it, but my attention snapped in the direction of the door as I smelt a scent that did not belong to the family that belonged here. I felt a snarl rip from my chest but no one else seemed to notice as we all crowded around the door and I opened it with my power – seeing someone none of us were expecting to see.**

Edward's POV

I lightly traced the pattern engraved into Bella's back, I knew I should have been shocked, or scared but all I could feel was a slight peace and contempt knowing I was right that Bella was, in fact, my angel.

Suddenly there was a knock on the door and we all snapped our heads around in unison. We all let growls rip from our chests, including Bella, for we all knew that our guests were unwelcome.

Bella, almost unwillingly, opened the door with her telekinetic powers. There, in the doorway, were six very large figures with very tanned skin and black hair. The La Push gang, more accurately, _werewolves_. Jacob Black, the one I hated most, yet I still owed him for saving my Bella, stepped forward and we could all visibly see him shaking with rage, his skin rippling, signaling that he could burst into a big ball of fur at any moment. Not like he had a chance against an angel, _my_ angel, and 7 vampires.

"Cullens and Bella," he greeted coolly. To my utter surprise Bella was the most furious to see him, then I remembered what God had told her _'The werewolves are planning on taking out every single vampire on this planet, and without you they will prevail'_. "We have come here to tell you that you have broken the treaty by biting a human, and therefore that means you will either get the hell off of this land or we will fight until every single one of you is dead."

I went to speak but I was cut off by Bella, her voice filled with raw rage. "Jacob, if you or your pack tries to lay one filthy paw on any of _my_ vampires I will rip you to pieces and you will be sent to the bowels of hell, God has no room in his kingdom for mutts who kill the innocent."

"It's not like you would know anything about God, bloodsucker." He retorted, shaking harder than ever now.

Suddenly I saw Bella grow more angry, and I saw two tattoos appear on her wrists, one was a lily, the other a trumpet. Then she spoke, "If I were you I would watch your tongue Jacob Black, I am no 'bloodsucker' I am God's angel, I am the protector sent here to keep the balance and protect my family, I am Gabriel and I am here to do God's will on Earth."

Her skin glowed blue, her hair whipped across her face, her eyes turned a lighter shade of lavender and glorious feathery wings erupted from her back. The wolves backed away in horror, but they stood their ground.

"You will be just as easy to destroy as those bloodsuckers." Paul spat at her.

"There's your one-way ticket to hell Paul, I promise to make it quick, but I cannot promise painless." Bella sneered, I had never seen Bella like this, but I mist admit I admired the way she could talk to these creatures.

Suddenly they all burst into wolves and lunged at her at the same time. Only one was hesitant, but Jacob burst into a wolf seconds later and they all ganged up on her.

"You are dead determined to die, aren't you?" she asked, mocking the pack. They flung themselves at her and she stopped them all at the same time with her telekinetic ability. The trumpet on her wrist glowed yellow as she held the mutts in their place.

Their eyes widened with horror as they found themselves unable to move. As Bella's attention lessened Paul, Sam and Quil decided they would gang up on her since she had no idea that they had been freed. Paul jumped and seemingly ripped a piece out of my dear Bella's abdomen, but it healed much faster than a vampire or a werewolf's wounds ever would. She screamed in anger and lightning clapped around her head. The lily on her other wrist flashed red as the lightning struck the ground close to Paul's foot. "That was a warning, I will not miss again, now get off of this land or I will be forced to kill you all." She snarled.

They were hesitant at first but Bella became impatient and rose her hands above her head, thick roots came out of the ground and slapped the wolves on their back, making them yelp in pain until they were all gone, except for one. The vines returned with Jacob Black's human form struggling in their grasp back to Bella's side. Her eyes softened and resumed their darker shade, she withdrew her wings and her skin mellowed. Gently she lowered herself to the ground (her telekinesis is so cool).

She smiled a small, uncertain smile and said, "Jacob, I did not want it to end this way but I have no choice, if I see you or your pack anywhere near the Cullen family or any of their guests again I will have to kill the wolf or wolves on the spot, I will let you all live for tonight, but you must do something for me in return. When you go back to that meeting with the other werewolves," My family and I looked at each other in confusion but she continued, "Tell them that if they dare to hurt a vampire that has golden eyes or is feeding off of an animal instead of a human that Gabriel will know, and they will be punished by a God-sent arch angel."

He looked at her, at a loss for words and she laughed bitterly, "Yes, Jacob I know that you and your pack have been going to meetings with all of the werewolf packs in the world, asking for advice on killing a coven of seven vampires in attempt to save a small town and one girl in particular."

Before he could even answer she had let the vines release him and both of her tattoos slowly dissipated back into her skin as if they were never there. The marking on her back too faded until all that was left was the wings of an angel right where they would burst out of her skin. When I looked up I saw the retreating back of Jacob Black before he burst into a werewolf and retreated into the darkness.

_Damn! I'm glad we're the ones she wants to protect. _Ha! Emmett is scared of my fiancé.

_I hope she likes shopping more now… I don't think I can force her anymore. _Dear old Alice, she no longer has a human to take shopping with her.

_Good thing I'm not on her bad side anymore. I am jealous of that beauty of her's though. _Well, I can't say I didn't expect something like that from Rosalie, but I'm glad the two girls are getting along.

_6 children… all happy and together…_ That was Esme of course, with a blissful smile on her face.

_I must research this, this is so fascinating. _Carlisle and his research…

_That was quite a show… good thing she likes our family. _And that was Jasper, not very original; I must say I'm disappointed.

Bella turned around and her hair caught slightly in the wind as she smiled a dazzling smile in my direction, with all the love and compassion I had ever seen from her, and I embraced my (literal) angel in my cold, stone arms and looked at her with loving eyes.

We all walked back into the house at human pace and Carlisle and Jasper took it upon themselves to study Bella's wrists carefully. Alice and Rosalie were in whispered discussion about taking Bella shopping with them and finding a way to do it "I'll go with you guys, I need new clothes, but I get to pick something out for you also." Bella suddenly said, a maniacal smile contorting her perfect features. They both looked giddy and started smiling huge smiles. Esme had gone to clean the front porch – God we all knew it needed it with that wet dog reek all over it – and Emmett was begging Rose to join him upstairs; we all knew what he was after… actually that didn't sound too bad.

I grabbed Bella by the wrist and half-ran her up to my room, as soon as we got into my room her lips were locked on mine and my tongue grazed her lip, begging for entrance. I could hear her close the door with her power and then she let me through, soon we were lying out on the bed and she was slowly undoing my shirt buttons without stopping our make-out session. God I could get used to this gift of her's.

**A/N: short chapter, I know. And quite OOC for Bella, but it is her job to protect the Cullens after all. (That's all your going to get about the intimate scene, but yes, they 'pulled an Emmett and Rosalie' if you would rather my put it in those terms.)**

**By the way:**

**Her new power is that she is an elemental. She can control: lightning, earth, fire, water and wind. (Water + wind makes ice also)**

**And yes, I know she only has two of her three 'trinity' powers, the last power is the 'shield' to finish the Gabriel representation and it will come into play when an old 'friend' comes to visit. (I'll give you a hint, it's a she and her powers are top-notch)**

**I'll try to post the next chapter tomorrow or Tuesday, I'm thinking about making a chapter in Jacob's POV at the next werewolves council, and his pack explaining what happened and the reaction of the other packs, but I don't know… anyway, no new chapter until I get 70 reviews. devil's grin**

**So… I've been told I don't need a beta; I'll take that as a compliment but I have one anyway, I was surprised at the amount of people willing to do the job, I am truly impressed and touched. :) I never thought my story was all that good.**

**Anyway, when you see how badly this fight scene is written, you'll understand why I wanted one :P**

**Going to make a one-shot about the cullens going to a halloween party! the horror. **

**and I'm thinking about making one where Alice sees the stock market crash, and it ends up being her fault that the great depression started in the first place because Carlisle owned so many stocks that he caused the outrage of it all. but I'm not sure about the second one. Tell me what you think in reviews?**


	8. Twisted surprise and Unexpected meeting

**A/N: So… I officially think I'm in love with you guys!**

**You all tell me how great my writing is, but I never thought It was all that good.**

**Sorry it took so darn long to update! I've had a bit of writers block and testing all this week (You know that standardized testing where the paper is like vivid –hurt-your-eyes white and you have to bubble in endless answers that start to blur together… yeah, those)**

**MORE Victoria drama?!**

**Blasphemy!**

"_Well, you are the one, the one that lies close to me  
Whisper's "Hello, I miss you quite terribly"  
I fell in love, in love with you suddenly  
Now there's no place else I could be but here in your arms__**"**_

**Here in your arms – Hellogoodbye**

_**(Good song, hard to find one that fit this chapter but this reminds me of Bella and Edward somewhat)**_

Bella's POV

I laid in Edwards's arms for what felt like eternity, yet only minutes at the same time. I stared into his topaz orbs and he looked straight back into my deep purple ones with nothing but love (and a hint of… lust?) in his eyes.

Suddenly the door burst open, I guess we were so absorbed with just looking straight into each other's souls that we did not hear them earlier. Their breathing was frantic and I was slightly shocked, if it was that hard for a vampire to breathe why not just stop breathing all together?

The vampire clasped her little arms to my shirt and clung to me as if her life (or afterlife, whatever) depended on it. Her mess of jet black spiky hair obscured her face from me and she looked at me with horror.

Edward snapped up and went rigid in his place, never releasing me from his grasp. Something was up.

"Alice, what's wrong?" Edward and I asked her at the same time, apparently her mind was blocked.

"Bella! You have to come help, I just had a vision of someone being attacked by Victoria in Seattle, maybe we can get there soon enough to save them!" Alice said dramatically.

Edward had an odd expression on his face and a strange gleam to his eyes. Was it amusement…? Ugh! I don't have time for this!

Alice's POV

SHE FELL FOR IT!

Yes! Bella's surprise here we come!

_Hear that Edward, that wasn't true, we get to give Bella a surprise! YAY!_

I could almost hear him sigh in exasperation as I started to go crazy in my mind, my head began filling with things we would do when she got there. Man I wish I didn't have to keep all of this energy pent up, I could just scream to get all of the excitement out (or at least a little of it)

"Alice, don't just stand there! Get your little hyper butt into this car or Victoria will have killed half of Port Angles before we get there!"

Oh this is SO perfect.

Bella's POV

For the first time in my life I was uncomfortable with Edward's driving for a different reason… he was going too damn SLOW! People could be dying, yet he went the same 110 miles per hour he would if we were simply late for school when I was a human. None of this makes sense! Uggh.

I sat in the car, the silence from Alice and Edward comforting, letting me wallow in my thoughts peacefully.

Finally! We're in Port Angles. Why are we heading for the mall? If I wasn't so worried about the prospect of the amounts of people who would see Victoria's performance I would have thought Alice was tricking me into shopping with them. But even Alice wouldn't do that to my nerves right?

Oh well. It was all I could do to stop myself from running full out and letting my wings erupt from my back, but I knew this would only cause even more commotion than Victoria would have.

Edward's POV

Bella is so oddly silent. It is making me nervous; she hadn't truly fallen for this had she?

_Edward, she believed me, and she will probably be incandescently pissed when she finds out we used such a colorful lie, but she will be grateful later, I'm sure of it. You might not believe me but I'm sure it's true. _ Came into my brain from Alice's mind, this was obviously a surprise for me too, because she put up her mental block once again as soon as she was done.

She smugly snuggled her small form into the plush seats of my Volvo and gave me an all-knowing smirk. I grimaced at her, hoping Bella had not noticed. I knew she hadn't, for she was deep in her own thoughts, staring intently out the window. Even if I couldn't read her mind I could tell she would not have picked up the miniscule details she was usually so apt to observe.

I sighed in my mind as we pulled up to the Port Angles mall as Alice had swiftly instructed me to do. Bella would be incandescently pissed after this** (A/N: yes, incandescently means light, but it also means extreme emotions, this time anger; it's sort of my own coined phrase that I use around my friends when someone is extremely mad) **why the hell is Alice always right? Oh yeah, she can see the damn future and she could tell us when one of our enemies were around and she could see some of Bella's past, yet she couldn't tell me how well I'd fare when my fiancée would round on me about _Alice's_ vision. Very convenient…

I got out of the car, and it took all I had to keep Bella at a human pace, suddenly I worried about her control around human blood, but then I remembered that she wasn't a vampire and I mentally signed in relief.

We sped towards the mall. Was that a gleam of pink I see? Oh lord, Alice decorated the mall? What the hell?

Then I stopped dead as I heard people's terrified thoughts.

_Oh lord! Alice didn't say this vision was true! She said it was a surprise for Bella! _Came Rosalie's thoughts flooded into my mind.

_I'm going to squish that little bitch. _Emmett.

_Get all of the humans out! Now! _Carlisle, Jasper and Esme's thoughts all seemed to think the same thing.

_What's going on? _One unfamiliar voice said; _where are these people leading us?_ Thought another, thoughts desperate for answers. Then I heard the unfamiliar voice think the thing I feared the worst. _What does that woman with the fly-away flame-orange hair want with us, her eyes look like a black hole and I think she wants to kill us. Ho-l-y shit._

I froze. It was Victoria and she was standing menacingly in front of us. Alice's look of pure horror eroded the gleeful smile she had failed to suppress since her departure from the car. This was not good, too many human witnesses, but Victoria was not threat to 7 vampires who had their own guardian angel.

Bella tensed beside me and let out a menacing hiss. Victoria snapped her attention to Bella and said, "So we meet again Isabella, and Edward too." She said, turning to me. "Now Edward, you get to see your mate die right before your eyes."

Suddenly my body went rigid as I tried to retaliate, and I saw my family and the humans do the same. Then my vision suddenly went into blackness…

**A/N: Yes, what is happening to Edward is Victoria's power. You will find out about it in the next chapter, sorry this one is so short, but I have to go pack for my camping trip this weekend, I hope to type some chapters on the drive to the mountains, so you might get a new chapter on Sunday when I get back, maybe two if you're extra nice.**

**NO, Victoria is not the old 'friend'**

**If someone can guess the 'friend' and tell me what Bella's third power will be I'll send them the epilogue in advance when my story is over (I was planning on making you guys suffer and have to wait a while…), I'll leave a hint at the end of every author's note (I love to make a game out of anything) You guys get two hints today. Lucky Ducks.**

**HINT: **

**1.) The friend is mentioned in one of the earlier books.**

**2.) Her power has to do with the 'shield' that symbolizes it, more than the lily or the trumpet represent her other powers.**


	9. Alice's struggle and Victoria's secret

**A/N: sorry for the LONG wait guys, tons of finals/homework + writer's block + insomnia grumpy writer who can't think of anything to write and can barely concentrate.**

**I'm starting another story too, but you guys have to figure out Bella's third power here before I can post the next chapter for it.**

**What her new power is NOT:**

**Force field **

**From what I've seen, no one else has ever given Bella this power before. I'm proud of my thinking out-of-the-box-ness. **

**Disclaimer: This girl is miserable because she does not own Twilight, but she does own her ideas in this storyline. That makes her happier. :D**

_**I'm too lazy to find song lyrics. Sorry everyone.**_

Bella's POV

I watched in horror as my love, and my family along with all the humans fell to the ground, looking merely like dark heaps on the floor.

I looked up at Victoria and growled.

"So, my power still has no effect on you. Interesting. Now I get to fight you the right way, vampire to vampire, and since you haven't discovered your powers yet I guess it'll have to be a hand-to-hand duel." Victoria said, menacingly.

I laughed at her stupidity in my head. I looked worriedly over to the heap that is Edward.

"Don't worry about him, dearie, he is merely unconscious. When he wakes up he will see you burning in ashes at my feet." God how I hated Victoria.

"What exactly can you _do_?" I asked her, pretending to sound frightened, I can dispose of her easily, especially if her power has no effect on me.

"I was hoping you'd ask," she sneered, "I can make their minds go into a suspended state. Their bodies become useless. Their vision goes black and they cannot use any of their senses nor can they feel their emotions."

I looked at her, she had an incredible talent, but she had used it against my vampires, and she was about to pay. I guess I should let her think she's winning, maybe she'd restrain from hurting the innocents if I did nothing to flare her temper.

"I'm ready for you Victoria." I snarled, and then she was on me, in a single fluid movement, but living with Edward had me prepared for this, he was still much faster than she could have hoped to be.

I flipped her over so that I was now over her and I took a swipe at her face. I connected hard with my target and I heard the sickening crack that meant that I had shattered her nose. The venom flowed freely from her nose and I looked at it in disgust.

She simply laid there, I got up off of her, still very alert to her movements, I knew she was faking but I decided to play along. What she did next I could never forgive and it was what drove over the edge.

She grabbed little Alice off of the ground, her hands around Alice's bare throat. At the same moment she released Alice from her 'suspended state' just as she was about to turn Alice's neck and break it.

"Big mistake!" I roared and Victoria turned her head away from Alice, for what I bet she thought would be a second, but what her eyes saw captivated her. My wings burst from my back, my eyes brightened and my skin turned blue. Before my transformation was even complete I had Alice back at my side with my telekinesis and I was holding her small, quivering frame to me as we fluttered ten feet off the ground.

"What… what _are_ you?" Victoria spat in disgust.

"Well, I guess I'll tell you before you die," I saw her eyes widen as she saw the truth behind my words. "I am Gabriel, sent from god to protect the animal-drinking vampires of this world from things like you. I am the protector sent to keep the peace, and you crossed the line I have set."

"I… I still don't understand."

"You don't have to, these are the last words you will ever hear."

And with that I leapt on her and ripped her to pieces, I sent a small puff of fire out of my index finger and I stood and watched her leave this earth forever before I heard someone stirring.

I turned around to see Edward waking. Edward… my love, my life, MY angel.

I ran over to help him up and he smiled weakly, taking my hand. I felt that electric current flicker through my hand when he touched me and I knew he did too when he gave me a sheepish grin. I kissed him, first sweetly and soft, but soon it became needy, and urgent and infinitely more passionate.

I hears a throat clearing from behind me and I saw little Alice, who I had forgotten had already been released from Victoria's mind games supporting Jasper on her lap and stroking his face lovingly, I knew she had not made the noise, I looked slightly to her left and I saw Rosalie tapping her foot slightly, an annoyed scowl on her face and her arms folded across her chest. I didn't have to look any further for the person who made the noise.

Soon Edward, Alice, Jasper, Rosalie and I had woken all the humans up, along with Carlisle and Esme. We had trouble with Emmett, apparently Victoria had left a thicker layer of her power on him, finding him the biggest threat. Slowly he woke, and I could hear Rose's sigh of relief as she dropped to her knees, graceful as ever, to her husband's side.

Soon after our reunion and my having to go over the details of my uncontrollable anger and killing another being, no matter how much she deserved it for what she had done, for which I felt guilty Alice perked up and I knew I wasn't going to like this.

"We still have to show you your surprise!" She screeched as she grabbed my arm and led me to the other end of the mall. I felt my stomach drop to the floor as I looked at the surrounding buildings. They consisted of things like _Victoria's Secret_, overly-priced boutiques and stores filled to the back walls with designer sunglasses and purses. That was not the worst part though. It was what was all over them.

Alice had taken it upon herself to decorate the _mall_ for me. Then I caught a glimpse of the sign which was 'conveniently' located in front of _Victoria's Secret_.

Alice is SO dead.

**Need opinions:**

**Chapter in Jacob's POV at the next werewolf meeting; Yes or No? It would probably help a lot with development of the story.**

**OK! For your clues.**

**The visitor is a female who was mentioned in New Moon (not Victoria)**

**The power can help those around her since she doesn't need the help against vampires' powers. (they don't affect her)**


	10. Wolven pride and Vampiric realizations

**A/N: so I got a few yes's and a few no's about this chapter, but I know it will help a lot with the story plot developing, I was thinking and I was pretty sure that if I didn't write this I wouldn't know how to introduce the plans and thoughts and struggles (because of Jacob) in the werewolf community.**

**No one kill me, pretty please?**

**I'm going to start a list of wrong guesses for Bella's power so no one sends me repeats. –Gives a sweet smile-**

**Force field**

**Healing**

"_So just want me, say you want me  
I don't know if I belong  
Do you, not sure I believe but  
You could prove me wrong  
I'm a fool for love__**"**_

**Fool for Love – Stefy**

_**(This song is SO a female version of Jacob, listen if you get a chance)**_

Jacob Black's POV 

**(The entire chapter. From the point after Bella talks to him)**

Bella… my sweet, sweet Bella. How could she do this to us? WE pulled her through all those months the _bloodsuckers_ were gone. _That's why she didn't kill you all on the spot, everyone knows she had the power to._ Said the rational voice in the back of my head, until recently that voice had belonged to my father, or Sam when I was in wolf form, but now that voice belonged to only one person. Bella. The girl I loved, but could never have, she had chosen him and his family and as much as it killed me on the inside I knew I would have to leave her with them because it was what she wanted.

I resisted the quivers rippling down my body. If I turned into a wolf now, before my thoughts were in order, the others would know what Bella had told me. That would cause Paul to storm back to the Cullens' place in outrage, demanding to know how she knew about the council, if she did not dispose of him, he would storm back to me, assuming that I had told her.

I sighed. Of all my brothers, I disliked Paul the most. He had a short temper, and never approved of what I did, no matter what it was. It was him who dragged us to these meetings, and it was my other brothers who had gotten excited when the other packs promised us they would rid our land of the family of 7 vampires in exchange for our allegiance and help on other packs' turf.

I saw the outline of a wolf with brown-almost-black eyes staring at me. Sam. I phased into a wolf, not wanting to answer any questions, and Sam was polite enough not to ask any. He was the most understanding, along with Quil and Embry, who were barely any help compared to Sam, but they were much better than the mistreatment I received from Paul and Jarred every day.

"Jacob…" Sam said slowly and carefully. I could tell this would be a conversation between just to two of us if I wanted it to be. As pack leader, Sam could cut everyone out of the mental connection.

I phased back into a human and waited for Sam to phase too. As soon as he did I said, "The only way I'll tell you what I heard is for you to cut off the mental communication for a day or two after this settles. I don't want Paul to know." I growled as his name escaped my lips. I glanced at Sam, but his expression was that of understanding, I knew that he had taken my side, if Paul tried to bad-mouth or kill _his_ Emily I know he would not try to contain his anger after he was a far enough distance from her.

He nodded his head slowly and I told him my story.

He listened intently to what Bella had said and his head fell into his hands. Finally he mumbled, "I can see why you would not want Paul to know, but I'm not sure what we can do about this. Our plan is set into action, our only chance is to tell them as she has asked, many innocent lives may be in jeopardy here. Even though I did not know your Bella well, I do know that she never backed down from a promise, and I doubt she will this time."

"I know," I whispered, "I know." I said into the night for no one in particular.

I slammed my fist into the trunk of a large tree and felt a crack under my hand. I was disgusted with my own lack of self-control. Maybe I'd find a reason, other than the already heaping pile, to beat Paul up. That'd be fun.

Sam and I phased into wolves as we leapt back into the greenery and shrubs of the forest floor. I saw my brothers sitting in my house, and I saw the outline of my father's wheelchair sitting with them.

We walked into the house and I was greeted by Embry's words, "The next meeting is tomorrow night. It's mandatory."

I remembered nothing else from that night, all I remember was disembarking the plane a few hours later, walking into the deserted Russian mountain range where the Head of the Werewolves lived and where all council meetings were to take place.

"I think you all know why we are here today," began Zane, the werewolf belonging to the ruling pack who happened to be in charge of war-fare with the vampires. Cory was their financial wolf, Benjamin their negotiator, Lukas their tracker, and Vladwick was their pack leader.

"Today our meeting revolves around these vampires," Zane said while pushing a manila folder containing pictures to the leaders, Sam, Rick, Mikeal, Hunter, Kraig, Connor, and many others who I did not know. Overall at this meeting I knew of 26 packs, none with less than five pack members, it was believed that if we concentrated on a coven of vampires they stood no chance.

I glanced over Sam's shoulder and looked at the pictures of the all-too-familiar faces looking cheerfully back up at me.

One was of the pixie-like vampire – Alice – she was by far my favorite apart from their leader with the tall blonde male, Jasper I believe was his name they were sitting on the porch in front of their house, merely looking into each others eyes like they could see the depths into their partner's soul – which, they probably could.

The next was of their leader – Carlisle maybe? – and his wife who he had introduced as Esme, in the kitchen of their house, his arms wrapped around her waist lovingly, with the counter a mess behind them, she had a smudge of flour on her nose and all over her clothes, while Carlisle had it plastered in his hair with a line down his cheek. The picture was amusing, yet it made me sad knowing how much such great people must hate me. Why was I feeling this way about a _vampire_?** (A/N: ahh… Jacob's forgiveness begins, notice the **_**vampire**_** instead of **_**bloodsucker**_** and he's using their –gasp- NAMES.)**

The next one was of the huge vampire, Emmett was his name with the beautiful blonde one, Rosalie I believe. They were in the garage with what looked like Bella's truck. I could see the hood up and Rosalie leaping at Emmett, I imagine she was working on fixing something with it before he disturbed her. By the look on Emmett's face I could see he had been crawling around trying to fool her, and in the end he was the one with the shocked look on his face and she was the one who got all of the glory.

The last picture was the most heart-breaking. It was of Edward and Bella. Bella was still a human in this picture and they were sitting on a couch – his room perhaps? – and they were just sitting there, Bella in Edward's lap looking straight into his eyes, her hand resting on his cheek. The picture was so innocent, yet so intimate it made me want to look away, but her sheer beauty captivated my interest, and I looked at it until I knew I would never forget that image in my life.

Wait… how did he get all these pictures? I looked over to Sam, and he shook his head, sticking his thumb at Paul. He had stolen these from The Cullen's house, _Bella's_ house. How _dare_ he?

I was snapped back to reality as Zane started talking again. "These are our next targets, they call themselves 'vegetarians' yet only one of them has completely abstained from human blood. They deserve to be punished, as requested by the pack from Forks, they want to protect the humans, on human in particular," He picked up the picture of Bella and Edward, "_This_ human." He said, with disgust.

Everyone was silent until a werewolf, whose name I did not know, said, "How are you sure they have not abstained from human blood?"

"The only one that has is one Carlisle Cullen, he has never drank human blood in all his 300 plus years as a vampire, his wife Esme has accidentally slipped, although it was only once. His son Emmett has slipped at least 3 times that are certain. Emmett's wife Rosalie has slipped twice on human girls who were flirting with her husband." He rolled his eyes at this before continuing. "His daughter Alice drank humans until she had the vision of living with him, she took at least 10 innocents. Her husband, Jasper, wandered for almost 50 ears before finding Carlisle's coven and took hundreds of lives. Then last there is Edward, though his intentions were 'good', he also took human lives, he killed men who attacked women and children – never taking the life of a female or a child himself because it was not right in his time period – he still killed around 75 humans which is unacceptable."

He paused and looked straight at me before starting, "And then there is Isabella Swan. Edward's human lover, but she is no ordinary human, she is in love with a vampire and agreed to marry that monster, is best friends with another vampire, Alice Cullen and whose other best friend is none other than our Jacob Black, who happens to love her." I could feel my face grow hot and it reminded me of Bella's constant blushing, but it was soon taken over with anger, how dare he insult my personal life in front of all the others? It was none of his business in the first place. This is all Paul's fault.

"Well, it doesn't matter, she is no longer human." I spat before I could stop myself. Every single werewolf stiffened.

"He… he bit her?" Mikeal asked me in shock.

"Yes, he bit her," I started, but then a smug smile filled my face and I could see the confusion written on their faces, so I continued. "but it did not work, Bella is not a vampire, nor is she human any longer. Bella is an _angel_."

"We know you think this human is an angel, but we want to know what happened to her," said Cory coolly.

"That _is_ what happened to her you idiot, she is _Gabriel_, God's arch angel and she was sent to protect the animal-drinkers from _us_." I said, my anger getting the best of me. I did not know when I did but I had gotten to my feet and my hands were clenched into fists, my skin convulsing, threatening me that I was about to lose my temper and explode into a wolf.

"Well, this changes things, but not by much," said Zane, a malicious grin on his face. "We can exterminate the third-most powerful** (A/n: The second most powerful are human-drinkers. They might come up later.)** Coven of vampires out there and the only chance of survival for the vampire race in one swing."

"You stand no chance against her. She was sent here from God himself. Are you really going to defy him?" I spat at him.

"Not alone we're not going to. With the help of some others, I doubt little Isabella will be able to hold her own against over 130 werewolves and our reinforcements."

I felt my heart shatter. I did not want them to hurt Bella, I didn't want them to hurt Alice, or Carlisle, or Emse, or Emmett, or Jasper, or Rosalie, or even Edward. What is WRONG with me? They are _vampires_, they are not my friends. _You'd be surprised._ Said that annoying voice in the back of my head, I told myself that the voice was annoying for what it had said, but in truth it was the most beautiful voice I had ever heard, and it was incapable of being annoying.

I snapped back into the present as I heard Zane open his cell phone and dial a number on speed dial.

"Yes Jane, long time no talk, I'd rather say that seeing you wouldn't be very pleasant to my nostrils… Yes I know you'd say the same to me… We have a favor to ask… Yes, the king of the mutts wants a favor… It involves a certain Isabella Swan… Yes, I knew you'd want your revenge… How many can you pledge to help us? … You, Alec, Felix, Demetri, Marcus, Caicus, Heidi, Alexandar, and Cynthia do you say! But what about Aro?... Tell him that he can check up on Bella's transformation if he comes… Yes Jane, after we're through your power will never fail you again. Goodbye Jane."

I was in shock. Zane was in touch with vampires?! With the same vampires who threatened Bella, the same vampires who could send chilling fear through the hearts of any mortal passing? The same vampires who _drank human blood_?

"Don't look so shocked Jacob, How do you think we learn so much about the vampires we are hunting? Jane will be here with the vampires from Italy shortly. She requests we supply her with food and nose plugs, not like it'll help her much. They'll arrive tomorrow and we will set off immediately."

"Oh, and Jacob?"

"Yes Zane?"

"Don't piss Jane off unless you plan on being in a shit load of pain."

I was about to ask him why as he left the room, slowly followed by all the other pack until mine was the only one left. I saw Paul get up, a smug smirk on his face as he turned to leave, I looked into Sam's eyes and he knew what I was going to do.

"You're leaving us aren't you?"

"I'm sorry, stall the departure for as long as possible, please." I said looking into his eyes and I saw the answer I was looking for before it left his mouth.

"Here are your tickets." Sam said.

"Thank you Sam!" I said before running out the door.

"Jacob--" he said as I was leaving.

"Yes?"

"Be Safe." He said.

I nodded and then I was sprinting faster than I had ever run before to the airport, not even bothering to find a car. My flight was in thirty minutes. Nothing was on my mind besides saving Bella and her family, _my_ vampires. When the _HELL_ did I get possessive of vampires? _Since you fell in love with their family, they are kind and you would do anything to get back into their good graces… if you were ever there._

That voice was becoming less of an annoyance and more like a scholar living on the inside of my brain, it knew all the answers.

**A/N: ohhh. Jacob is going to be in trouble now… or is he? Is he making the right decision? Who knows? Oh wait, I do. But you don't so…**

**Hints:**

**Well, you guys already know the visitor is Jane, but she won't appear until later.**

**Bella's power has to do with manipulation and sensing things before they happen.**

**Please send me a MESSAGE with your guess. Thanks a bunch.**

_**-Forbittenlove**_


	11. Edward's troubles and Unwanted reunion

**A/N: Hey guys!**

**So… This AN is not about the upcoming chapter, it's about something I want to try with some other authors. It's going to be called 'Fanfiction Popcorn' and it's like when popcorn reading in class. Only it's popcorn writing. I'm looking for at least 4 other writers who have very well-developed talents (not saying that I have a good talent for writing, but I want people who can deal with it all, we do it in class as a writing exercise) Say I go first; I start with a pre-agreed starting topic and write the first chapter (at least 2,000 words) and end with something that the other person can pick up on, but still have choices. Like say Edward proposes and it ends in the middle of it. That doesn't give the person much to work with, now if you ended it where Alice and Rosalie are (undoubtedly) doing Bella's hair/makeup then they are free to write what they want to. **

**I'm really hoping this works out, even if you don't want to participate, I'd be glad to hear what you think.**

"_and I have a problem_

_I'm sure that mandy knows_

_when I'm feeling lonely_

_I'm sure that mandy knows_

_and everythings crazy_

_shes always there for me_

_and I'm sure that she knows_

_I'm never ever gonna let her go__**"**_

_**Mandy – Jonas Brothers**_

_**(I know her name is Bella, not Mandy; supposedly Jacob's perspective, even though he has grasped the whole 'only friends!' thing)**_

Bella's POV

"Oh dear LORD Alice, why the hell did you buy out the entire mall for the night, and now you're forcing me to buy at least $200 worth of Victoria's Secret stuff?"

"Well, the first one because you deserve it, and I get to enjoy it too. As for the second one, I deliberately told them you are to get no more than one pair of pajamas and the rest will strictly be undergarments, but that is more of a gift for Edward." She replied smoothly in her high soprano voice.

Damn her and her always-knowing-what-to-do-so-I-couldn't-get-out-of-it-if-I-tried-ness.

"Come on, it won't be that bad." Edward whispered, his luscious breath tickling my ear.

"Uhh--" was all I managed and they all knew that Edward had won. Although, I did refuse point-blank to go in with him. Alice ended up joining me and getting a lot more than $200 worth with mine and her stuff put together.

I was actually anticipating showing Edward what I had bought… Oh for the love of everything dear and holy. I should probably stop swearing to god, seeing as it's one of the Ten Commandments and I was supposed to be his arch angel after all.

Alice and I walked out of Victoria's Secret and no sooner than I felt the rush of the door opening that I felt Edward's cold arms wrap themselves around my waist.

"Let me see what you bought." He said, trying to dazzle me. Not this time buddy.

"Nope."

"Bella." He said as he started his dazzling treatment, and I knew I should give in now so I wouldn't be too dazzled to get them back.

"Fine," I said, pushing the bags towards him. Alice looked at me, dumbstruck and I shook my head, I could see her struggle to put up a mental block before going into a vision to see what I was planning. The look only flashed in her eyes for a second, then she was grinning evilly at Edward. Oh the fun of torturing my fiancée with his sister.

He reached his hand out to the bag and tried to grip the handles securely, confident that I had nothing planned. Being in an obscure corner of the mall I could use my powers shamelessly. As soon as his finders were mere centimeters from the bag I used my telekinesis to grab the bag and make it float up over his head. I continued for quite a while, always keeping the bag just out of his reach. At first he was pouty, and then it turned to anger, now to be replaced with raw frustration.

Alice's cell phone rang and she had it open practically before it had started ringing.

"Yeah Rose… nope, we're having too much fun taunting Edward… No, Bella is not doing any more shopping," My heart gave a little leap, YES no more money to be spent on me! "Oh yes Rose... Of course, buy Bella whatever will fit her if you want to… I'm sure she wouldn't mind… Bye Rose, yes, hurry here you don't want to miss Edward's ego being shattered."

Edward growled and pounced for the bags again. This was so amusing. I could see Edward getting angry and I subtly glided little Alice to the banner up above Bath and Bodyworks, quickly lifting myself also.

Edward and I fooled around for a while before his family arrived. I had teleported them all up to various ledges so Edward would have a harder time if he felt like harming anyone (which I bet he didn't but hey, what can I say right?)

Suddenly Alice went rigid and her eyes glazed over. I grabbed her protectively and made sure she did not slip off of the banner we were residing on.

Her eyes flew open, and everyone looked scared including Edward, oh right there was a mind block still up.

"We need to get to the house, NOW." Said Alice, with more fear, anticipation and anger than I thought she could manage from her small figure.

We were all out in the cars within seconds and Edward didn't even protest when I got in the driver's seat. We were entering Forks less than ten minutes later, with Edward's Volvo pushing 160, Rosalie in her BMW right on my tail.

We got out of the cars and a vivid scent hit our noses. But it was only one scent, and I knew which one it was.

I ran to the door and swung it open to see a large figure sitting uncomfortably on the Cullen's couch.

"Bella, I have to tell all of you something." His voice came out as a deep rumble from his throat and from the fact that his body did not convulse and his skin was not rippling when the Cullens entered that I knew it was important.

Jacob Black was sitting right in front of me with the ultimate look of worry on his face.

**A/N: more some time soon. I'm not sure when yet though.**

**Hints:**

**We already know the visitor is Jane.**

**What we know about Bella's power**

**Helps others mostly**

**Has to do with Manipulation**

**Is defense-related**

**(NEW!!) there are many depths to Bella's power, the most prominent relating to redirection and forcibility. **

_**sorry it's so short, I still have that headache from yesterday, I think it's getting better though.**_


	12. Jacob's warning and Completed trinity

**A/N: So… I'm going on a 'study trip' tomorrow with my team for school so I don't know if I'll be able to update tomorrow. **

**This scene is the climax to the big fight. Yay big fight!**

**Please go read my first A/N on chapter 11 about 'fanfiction popcorn'**

"_She says: We've got to hold on to what we've got  
'Cause it doesn't make a difference  
If we make it or not  
We've got each other and that's a lot  
For love - we'll give it a shot_

_We're half way there  
Livin' on a prayer  
Take my hand and we'll make it - I swear  
Livin' on a prayer__**"**_

**Livin' On a Prayer – Bon Jovi**

Bella's POV

"What is it? What's wrong Jacob?" I asked, genuinely worried, I knew I had sworn to kill the next werewolf to step foot on Cullen land, but for some reason I knew that Jacob wasn't here to hurt us.

"The council…" he began, but he trialed off and his face dropped into his hands.

Oh shit. The werewolf council. Jacob took a deep breath again and began to speak again, more controlled this time. Out of the corner of my eye I could see Carlisle with a hand of Jasper's shoulder to calm him, and I saw Emmett being barely restrained by Rose, Alice, and Esme. Then there was Edward whose eyes were pitch black and he looked ready to pounce.

I sighed and turned to Jacob, "Sorry about interrupting you before you even begin to speak, but I think I'd like you to live through your explanation so please excuse me for a second."

Without looking at him for his reply I spun around where I was standing and I could see my skin phase to blue. I raised my right wrist and the trumpet on my wrist reappeared as I flung my hand out at Edward, Emmett, and Jasper. My tattoo flashed yellow and they were all in midair, looking at me. They were dumb-struck.

I couldn't help it, I laughed at the looks, ranging from pure shock (Jasper), disappointment (Emmett, no doubt he was disappointed because he did not get to take a swing at Jacob), to an angelic pout from Edward, who knew as well as I did why I had restrained him and simply wanted to be free.

"Sorry about their rudeness Jacob, I'll let them down later, don't worry, they still haven't gotten over what your pack tried to do to me." I could see the look of shock on Jacob's face, then to be replaced with sadness, which only lingered for a second before Jacob put his emotionless mask back on.

"Bella," Jacob started, looking anywhere besides my face, or the faces of any of the Cullens, he was the most cautious around Edward, I was sure he was trying to keep Edward out of his mind.

"I went to the council and I managed to talk Sam into telling the other werewolves to lay off, and he gave the others a direct order to follow what he wants us to at the meetings. If you've noticed your four pictures missing that was Paul and I'm deeply sorry," Jacob hung his head in shame but continued, "He… he took them, directly ignoring Sam's command to leave you alone unless we had his permission. When we got to the council meeting I listened as if I really wanted you guys dead, and I knew I didn't. Bella, they have at least 26 packs of 5 or more werewolves coming." He said.

I stumbled backwards and my power released Edward, Emmett, and Jasper because of my faltered concentration. They each ran over to Rose, and Alice to comfort them, and Edward stood behind me, with his arms wrapped around my waist as I looked at Jacob to continue, trying to drown out the noise of Rose's, Alice's and Esme's dry sobs.

"That's not all Bella," Jacob started again, and everyone's heads snapped up to look him in the eye. "Zane, a member of the Head Pack has been in touch with vampires who plan on helping him. The one he is associated with is a female called Jane."

At the mention of her name I could literally feel my eyes turn lighter and I glowed brighter blue than ever before. Jacob continued, knowing that I needed to hear everything. "I know which ones they are bringing, and I have heard of all but two. These are their names: Jane, Alec, Demetri, Felix, Marcus, Caicus, Heidi, Alexandar, Cynthia, and they managed to persuade one named Aro to join them as well, the way I see it we have no chance unless Bella can find her third power."

I stood there, dumbstruck until Edward broke me out of my reverie, looking suspiciously at Jacob. "What do you mean _we_?"

Jacob just looked up at Edward with sad eyes that reminded me of a lost puppy and for a moment, just a moment, he no longer smelled of wet dogs that were trapped in a musty old room in the middle of summer, Jacob smelled like one of us. Is smell reminded me of hydrangeas and lime.

My head snapped around to Edward as he looked wide-eyed at Jacob and said in a whisper as he stumbled back (I've never seen Edward stumble before…) "But… why would you care so heavily for a family of vampires, especially a family you don't _know_?"

"I don't know…" Jacob murmured, then to himself (I guess he forgot about our hearing?) "I don't know…"

Then he snapped out of it and turned to me again, "Bella, I don't know how much time we have, I know a good place up near the top of British Columbia that we could defend, and Bella you are going to need to inform the coven in Alaska of our current peril, I know for a fact that they have some powers that could be useful to us. I will also round up the few packs of werewolves who detest what the Head Pack are doing. I will do whatever I can Bella, I don't know how to explain it to you, but I feel as if this were really my family, even if I was never accepted here, I cannot just let you die."

I gasped and looked at Jacob for a very long time; distantly I could hear Carlisle talking through the phone to Tanya.

Oh dear God.

"Edward." I hissed as we got into his Volvo, Jacob in the back.

"Yes Bella," he answered hesitantly.

"How can you be so calm?"

"I have faith in you." He said simply, I looked back at Jacob, and he nodded his head, he had faith in me too.

"You should be on your knees praying to _God_ that I can find my power."

"When the time comes you will find it." Edward said simply.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Soon we reached the house atop the mountain Jacob had given us directions to. It was small, yet it was sturdy and it looked like a good place to keep a defense. The back of the house was incased in stone and Jacob said that there was a tunnel in the back if we decided fleeing would be better than to stay, he said there was a ravine on the other end, but it went on for miles and there was a strange rock that deludes senses, smells, and powers (if you were a vampire).

We got out of Edward's Volvo cautiously, but as soon as Rosalie's BMW and Carlisle's Mercedes pulled around the final bend we all let the breath we had been holding in escape.

Suddenly I heard a noise and whipped around, only to see the other vegetarian coven coming from another direction. I could see Tanya get gracefully from her car when I noticed the glint of red eyes from the trees beyond them.

My hair whipped my face, the tips hitting hard against my cheekbone, my skin turned a milky blue and again I could feel my eyes lightening. I felt my wings tear through the skin of my back, and I could see my two tattoos appearing at my wrists.

I saw the red eyes oh so 'subtly' jump from the branch they were residing on to another, higher branch. I hissed in anger. That small boyish stature and short-blonde hair, but feminine face. It was Jane, and this time I would make her pay for even thinking of touching my Cullens.

I raised my left arm and the lily on my wrist burst into light as the tree wrapped around Jane. I sneered maliciously as I saw the look of terror in her eyes. I let the tree release her, and throw her to the ground as hard as was possible. I heard the ear-splitting noise before I had seen her hit the ground, even with my perfect vision. She jumped up and tried to run away. Edward went to head her off, but suddenly Alec was in the fray, holding Edward back, but making sure not to hurt him, for Alec was smarter than his sister and knew the kinds of power I possessed.

I raised my right hand and Jane was picked right up off the ground. I spun her around and pulled her towards me. I threw her to the ground at my feet with all the force I could muster. Alec was at her side in a minute and I could see the hatred, and fear penetrating his form.

The two of them stood up and Edward was suddenly at my side. Then something happened that I would have never expected.

I was in Jane's mind… no, this was not her mind, this was her POWER. I could see all the intricate details of how her power worked, I could fully grasp what exactly it did, I could see every form of torture she could do to any being on this earth, I could even see the pleasure it brought her. Her power was like a maroon silk snake, winding itself around me, but no matter how hard it tried it could not strangle me with it's malice, and I realized she was trying to use her power on me. I whipped my head around as I saw the snake turn towards Edward. Time literally seemed to stop as I closed my eyes and thought _God, please let me help him, he doesn't deserve to go through that again, no good being does._ When I opened my eyes I felt as if I had more power than ever.

I looked straight at Jane, and I could see that what I had just witnessed had not happened yet. I saw Alec sneer as he planned to move in on Edward, trying to cause him physical pain as Jane caused him pain through his mind. I would not have it.

My growl ripped from my throat and I stared straight at Jane, then to Alec, and I heard the slight gasp from Edward, I saw my eyes flash in Jane's scared orbs and suddenly it was no longer Edward screaming, but it was Alec instead.

Jane looked over in fear, and my mind seemed to leave my body again, and now I was controlling the maroon snake, which was slowly turning violet at my touch. The snake untwined itself from Edward and moved, quick as lightning to Alec, and I smiled maliciously as I realized I had just literally taken Jane's power from her, using it on the only other vampire on her side, and leaving her defenseless. Like she ever had to learn self-defense with a power such as her's. Revenge is sweeter than I anticipated.

**A/N: I had to show you the main focus of Bella's power already, it was KILLING me. Tell me if you like it, You'll get more of a fully detailed synopsis when Carlisle explains it to Bella later.**


	13. Author's Note

**_Author's Note:_**

**Hey everyone! I know I haven't updated in a while, and it's childish to say, but it's NOT MY FAULT. I was writing the chapters and I had a ton written then my junk computer died and lost EVERY single file on my computer, so now I'm all depressed. But back to the point, I have a couple of ideas for new stories, and I really don't want to have ALL of these, so I'm keeping 'Mike's Stupidity' (Because it was the most fun to write) and one other, and then I'm going to delete the rest of the stories. **

**And I need you guys to help me pick which one to keep. Whichever has the most reviews even if you just leave one saying 'satihor;dln' or something but whichever gets the most on THIS AUTHOR'S NOTE CHAPTER I will keep. But I really don't want to finish Unexpected Changes, I wrote the whole thing a while ago and not only do I not remember a lot of it, it was boring to write. I think MPH would be a good one to keep, but it is actually up to you guys!**

**Thanks in advance to anyone who is willing to help, it means a lot!**

**Deadline for reviews: Wednesday, July 11, 2007**


End file.
